navidad en dissidia
by chdragen
Summary: bartz piensa en un regalo para su amigo zidane, pero al ir a buscarlo se vulve un lio para zidane. encuntra un chica que se enamora de él


Han pasado los días y como sorpresa, se llegaron las fechas de navidad inesperada mente. Así fue cuando zidane despertó con un poco de frio y al levantarse por un suéter, en su calendario vio que faltaba una semana para navidad.

Zidane: QUEEEEE! –bartz entra casi rompiendo la puerta de la habitación de zidane y mirando por todos lados-

Bartz: que pasa, donde esta, a donde se fue, te encuentras bien?

Zidane: no, nada esta bien mira bartz –apunta al calendario-

Bartz: que pasa, O NO, NO ME DIGAS QUE OLVIDAMOS EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SQUALL!

Zidane: NOOOO! ES PEOR

Bartz: que sucede! Por el amor de cosmos dime ya!

Zidane: en una semana es navidad bartz

Bartz: en serio? –observa el calendario- es cierto, es cierto. Sabes lo que eso significa? –se miran por unos segundos-

Zidane y bartz: MUCHOS REGALOOOOOS! –salen disparados para comenzar a arreglar todo con adornos y el árbol-

Squall: que demonios hacen –sale medio dormido a la sala donde estaban zidane y bartz cantando villancicos y colocando el árbol-

Zidane: uh? O hola squall, bienes a ayudarnos?

Squall: no, solo vine a callarlos

Bartz: o vamos squall, si sigues con tu mal humor, no te va a traer nada santa Clous

Zidane: es cierto, que le pedirás a santa clous?

Squall: porque mejor no se van a dormir en este momento

Zidane: es broma? Tenemos que arreglar nuestro hogar

Squall: se dan cuenta de que son las 3 de la mañana? –los mira muy molesto- A DORMIR!

Bartz: -lo mira con miedo- oye zidane – finge bostezar- de repente me siento muy cansado, creo que iré a dormir.

Zidane: si –finge bostezar- también yo – salen corriendo a sus habitaciones, pero zidane no puede dormir por la emoción- es increíble que no me halla dado cuenta de que ya va ser navidad, será por las peleas que no nos fijamos en eso? –pasan los minutos y aun no puede dormir, así que decide ir a la habitación de bartz- hey bartz, puedes dormir?

Bartz: mmm pluma, chocobo, navidad….

Zidane: parece que si –intenta despertarlo, para pasar el rato, pero fue inútil, bartz al sentir la mano de zidane lo agarro y lo empujo dentro de su cama- bartz despierta, no soy un oso de peluche- no hubo respuesta- vamos bartz, BARTZ-bartz se acorruco con zidane y al ver que no podía librarse de su agarre se quedo quieto- eres un hijo de.. –bartz se movió y le dio la espalda dejándolo libre- pensándolo bien, es muy calientito estar aquí. Me quedare unos minutos y me iré –pensó-

Unos minutos mas tarde, zidane escucha un ruido que venia de la chimenea. Él pensó que quizás santa se había adelantado, así que se emociono y despertó a bartz.

Zidane: bartz, bartz, despierta escuchaste eso? -de la un codazo para que despertara-

Bartz: no fui, quizás el que lo huele, debajo lo tiene

Zidane: no fue eso, mira, escucha –levanta un dedo para que escuchara-

Bartz: es cierto, espera un minuto, que haces en mi habitación?

Zidane: vamos a ver a santa –jalo a bartz y salieron de la habitación muy sigilosos hasta al borde de la chimenea en donde después de un rato, por fin salió…. Kefka?- mmm tal vez me equivoque, pero santa perdió unos kilos no? O no tendrá nada que comer y vino para que lo ayudemos .Y a consecuencia de eso se volvió demasiado feo.

Kefka: hu? Que hacen despiertos a esta hora

Bartz: creo que la pregunta correcta es: que haces aquí?

Kefka: solo pasaba a saludar a mis amigos es mono y el ratón. Que hay de malo en eso?

Bartz: ratón?

Squall: que les dije. Porque no se han ido a dormir.. –ve a kefka- ahora que –los tres guerreros se lanzan contra kefka a luchar- lárgate y no vuelvas, tu plan fallo –kefka salió saltando como de costumbre-

Kefka: BOLBEREEEEE! Auch mi trasero

Zidane: jeje buena patada squall –los guerrero volvieron a dormir incluso los que se habían levantado por el alboroto. A la mañana siguiente, descubrieron que había nevado y no perdieron tiempo los mas alegres a salir a jugar con la nieve. Prishe y tidus hicieron equipo para combatir contra zidane y bartz en guerra de bolas de nieve llegándoles de sorpresa una lluvia de bolas de nieve lanzadas por vaan que se reía de como quedaron cubiertos por la nieve, luneth y tina hacían muñecos de nieve, yuna y tifa forcejeaban a laguna para que hiciera ángeles con ellas y cecil con firion admiraban el blanco paisaje, mientras los demás lo admiraban por dentro de la mansión.

Guerreo de la luz: parece que estas fechas nos llegaron de sorpresa

Lightning: así parece, y bartz con zidane hicieron un buen trabajo con la decoración

Cloud: será mejor que desayunemos, no sabemos que planes tienen kefka y los demás

Shantotto: es cierto, tenemos que estar preparados, CHICOS VENGAN A DESAYUNAR!

Tidus: comida? GENIAL! -corre saltando hacia dentro como una bailarina feliz-

Zidane: si vamos, se me congela la cola. –con ese comentario, bartz miro por detrás a zidane, y se pensó que su cola siempre estaba descubierta y quería saber si batallaba con el frio, pero no se animo a preguntar.- hu? Bartz despierta, vamos a desayunar

Bartz: o si claro vamos

Pasaron las horas y no hubo ataques de los malos, bartz como algunos de las demás, pensaba en lo que les regalaría a sus amigos y decidió ir de compras al pueblo cercano

Zidane: bartz a donde vas?

Bartz: he? Yo solo bueno yo… -no quería que supiera porque le compraría un obsequio- solo saldré a estírame

Zidane: te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer – rápidamente se puso un suéter y oculto su cola –ya que en el pueblo no estaban acostumbrados a eso-

Bartz: de acuerdo –dijo con cara de decepción, pero igual serviría para ir viendo las cosas que hubiera- por cierto, hoy porque no renegaste de ocultar tu cola? Según yo nunca quieres ir al pueblo para evitar ocultarla

Zidane: es que afuera hace frio, solo deja un brazo fuera de tu chamarra para que veas – bartz asintió y salieron al pueblo, vieron algunas tiendas y tomaron un autobús para ir al centro comercial-

Bartz: cuanta gente, menos mal que no se nos paso estas fechas –decía mientras estaban dentro del autobús-

Zidane: si, te fijaste en el chofer? Esta muy feo, ni siquiera se le ven las pestañas de tanto pelo que tiene, y ni hablar de su bigote. Se parece a uno de los mopets – en eso el autobús a frenó y una señora gorda que iba sentada a mero aras, salió disparada hacia al frente casi hasta el chofer –

Señora: míralo cabrón, llevas personas no bacas –reclamo muy molesta mientras se bajaba del autobús-

Bartz: en serio? Jajajajaja pues a esa señora solo el falta el toro

Zidane: jaja para mi que le quiso dar un beso al chofer, apuesto a que su bigote se le hizo sexi

Bartz: eso si encuentra su boca entre toda la selva jaja

Zidane: selva? Jaja eso no es nada. Debiste ver la axila de la señora mientras trataba de no caerse, parecía jungla –los dos se rieron y miraron que la parte de atrás del autobús estaba solo, así que instintivamente salieron corriendo para sentarse allí. Después una muchacha iba a bajar, pero en el momento en que se para, el chofer vuelve a frenar y la muchacha se agarra de un tubo cerca de zidane dándole una vuelta parecido a un baile de tubo tubo y le cae en las piernas de zidane- estas bien lindura?

Muchacha: por supuesto guapo, me gustan tus ojos azules –se levanta y se baja del autobús mandándole un beso mientras lo hacia. La muchacha al verle la cara a zidane se enamoró. Estaba toda despeinada, le faltaba pelo, parecía que no se baño en una semana y le faltaba un diente frontal mientras se le podían ver algunas muelas llenas de caries- por cierto me llamo Frida. –y se serraron as puertas-

Bartz: jajajaja oye que pegue, menos mal que no me senté en ese lugar.

Zidane: bromeas? Esa tal Frida tiene cara de pedo, ahora tendré que desinfectarme las piernas

Bartz: jaja de pedo apretando? O acompañado

Zidane: pues será hasta zurrado –hace la cara de asco- mira esa es nuestra parada –los dos se bajan del autobús y caminan a las tiendas y criticar a las chicas bonitas mejor vestidas.

Bartz: hey zidane mira esa tienda de deportes, vamos a entrar.

Frida: -apareciendo detrás de zidane- así que te llamas zidane, es muy bonito –dijo salpicando casi con cada palabra como el pato lucas-

Zidane: HHHHAAA! Vamos a dentro bartz –lo jala del brazo y se le pierde a Frida

Bartz : jajajaja si que…

Zidane: no digas nada – lo amenaza con un dedo mientras estaban escondidos detrás de unas patinetas. Siguieron viendo tiendas hasta que bartz y zidane entraron en una tienda que tenia casi de todo, bartz aprobecho para entrar en una tienda de ropa para hombre-

Bartz: creo que esto bastara –dijo para si mismo mientras miraba una prenda

Frida: AQUÍ ESTAS MI AMOOOOR! –sale de sorpresa y abrasa a zidane por la espalda llevándoselo a los vestidores-

Zidane: AAAAA BARTZ AYUDAAAA! –grita mientras forcejea para quedar libre, pero al parecer las fuerzas de Frida eran sorprendentes. Tanto forcejeó que sin sentir salió su cola a la vista de frida, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera dejando de apretarlo pero sin soltarlo-

Bartz: no puedo abrir la puerta, iré con el personal, aguanta no dejes que te bese –sale corriendo-

Zidane: -mira a frida que solo se le queda mirando a su cola que esta en el aire por aun lado y la baja entre sus piernas tratando de esconderla- es escucha frida, puedes guardar el secreto? –le da una sonrisa tímida

Frida: seguro mi pequeño monito, pero a cambio dame un beso

Zidane: QUE? Primero muerto. –comenzó a forcejear de nuevo. En eso frida abre la puerta y trata de sacar a zidane-

Frida: conoces a yu-gi-oh? –le da una sonrisa malévola y se le acerca al oído- el mago oscuro y la maga oscura, hacen en lo oscurito.

Zidane: AAAAAA! –grita ahora con desesperación y se libra de los brazos de frida, pero su ella alcansa a agarrarlo por su cola y lo saca arrastrando mientras se quería agarrar de los manikis- AAA suelta mi cola….. porque no viene chaos y me mata ahora mismo. BAAAAARTZ DONDE ESTAS

Bartz: aquí –sale bartz con una empleada que tenia las llaves de los vestidores que ahora estaba muy sorprendida por la escena. Frida al ver que eran tres contra uno, salió corriendo –

Frida: ZIDAAAANE TE AMO! –en eso zidane se lebanta sacudiéndose-

Zidane: gracias por nada bartz. –mira a la empleada que aun esta sorprendida por su cola-

Empleada: eso es una… -rápidamente bartz agarra la cola para que dejara de moverla-

Bartz: cuantas beses te tengo que decir que si no amarras tu cinturón se te caerá, -lo dijo con voz fuerte fingiendo regañar a zidane- así parece que tienes una cola, ahora acomódate el cinturón pero no enfrente de la dama – avienta a zidane dentro del vestidor y cierra la puerta- hay no se que voy hacer con este niño –mira a la empleada- será mejor que deje que sus pantalones se caigan no?

Empleada: si será mejor –le da una sonrisa creyendo todo lo que dijo bartz- pero si eso sucede, no se podrá despegar a la mujer que lo acosaba jeje –da media vuelta se va-

Bartz: me debes una zidane –le dice a su amigo mientras ale del vestidor-

Zidane: si, si, como se te ocurrió eso del cinturón?, bueno no importa, salgamos ya de aquí, no quiero volver a toparme con frida. –salieron de las tiendas y regresaron a casa-

Una ves que entran a la mansión, tidus extiende la mano a zidane y a bartz con dos papelitos doblados.

Tidus: chicos, escojan uno. Aremos intercambio, y pondremos los regalos debajo del árbol y el día de navidad cada quien agarra su regalo. Lo mejor de esto es que no sabrán quien les regaló hasta que lo abran ya que por dentro deberá tener el nombre del quien les regalo.

Zidane: genial –se apresura a agarrar un papel dejando el ultimo a bartz-

Pasan los días y a pesar de que peleaban y estuvieron ocupados, lograron llegar el árbol de regalos. Al final todo se vio con mucha armonía y convivio. Ya llegando la hora de los regalos, cada quien se acercaba al árbol por su regalo. Kin recibió una nueva lanza multi usos para los combates, lightning obtuvo un nuevo cambio de ropa, tifa y tina, un gran estuche de maquillaje con un gorro con sus guantes para el frio, el guerrero de la luz un buen traje de combate mas moderno para que ya no usara los cuernos. Yuna un juego de collar, aretes y pulseras con un gran vestido. Bartz un pequeño chocobo recién nacido esperándolo en si habitación, laguna un par de pistolas nuevas con infrarrojo, vaan tres playeras para que cuando hiciera calor no estuviera semi denudo en los combates, cloud gel para el cabello con un par de pantalones negros, luneth una patineta con motor, tidus tres tipos de pelotas para distintos deportes, mas aparte una especial para su deporte favorito, cecil aun afilador para sus armas y un estuche con otras de calidad, firion un muy grande espacio especial en el jardín con muchas rosas salvajes plantadas, squall un par de chaquetas de cuero negro lijeras para los combates y un regalo adicional de zidane que al momento de abrirlo estallo confeti en su cara, y zidane recibió un abrigo muy calientito. Él mira de parte de quien fue, mientras terminaba de reír por la broma de squall.

Zidane: de parte de bartz e? – se lo pone y le queda muy bien, colo que muy largo, casi le arrastraba- oye bartz, gracias por el abrigo. No te ofendas pero mira, me queda muy grande, apenas para la estatura de squall

Bartz: mmm no lo creo, yo lo escogí de ese tamaño para ti

Zidane: para que, para burlarte de lo enano que estoy? Aunque de las mangas si me queda muy bien, me veo sexi no? –se sierra un ojo mientras modela

Bartz: jaja si claro lo que digas. Lo escogí de ese largo para que calentara tu cola, e observado que la única forma de calentarla es envolviéndola en tu cintura y se que es muy molesto para ti. Con ese abrigo, ya no tendrás que hacer eso, ni ocultarla cuando salgamos cuando haga frio.

Zidane: no lo avía visto así –sonríe con mucha alegriga- gracias amigo –lo abraza, y en eso suena el timbre-

Squall: sabia que me arias alguna broma con este asunto de los regalos, y como bartz me conto lo que paso en aquella tienda de ropa, invite a una amiga –abre la puerta y entra frida despavorida-

Frida: ZIDAAAAAANE!

Zidane: AAAAA EL CHUPA CABRAS ANDA SUELTO! –corre su habitación a esconderse en su armario

Espero y les halla gustado, no creo tener mucha comedia en este fic pero el intento se izo XD

Ya saben si quieren uno solo pídanlo =D


End file.
